Une autre partie de moi
by Petite-Marie
Summary: OS HG/DM Tout le monde me connaît comme un rat-de-bibliothèque, moche, mal habillée. Et si je cachais bien mon jeu ? Et si je pouvais aussi être une fille ? Une séductice ? Et si je jouais un jeu avec Drago Malfoy ?


**

* * *

****  
Disclamer :** Tous les personages sont a J.K.R.

**_Genre :_** OS sur Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy

**_rating : _K+ **

* * *

**Une autre partie de moi.**

Tout le monde me prend pour un rat-de-bibliothèque, une miss-je-sais-tout qui n'a que les livres comme idolâtrie. Une simple fille moche, qui n'a pas de vie, pas d'amis et qui ne sait pas s'amuser !  
Je vais peut-être choquer certaines personnes, mais cette image n'est qu'une seule partie de moi que je veux bien vous monter.  
Il existe bien une autre Hermione Granger, bien plus ... dévergonder.

J'aime prendre soin de moi quand je sais que je vais aller quelque part. J'aime danser sans retenu. J'aime faire les fêtes. J'aime l'alcool [sans pour autant être saoul mais vous savez, juste un peu pompette]. Et puis, j'aime aussi fumer. Je crois que c'est la chose que j'assume le moins dans tout ce que je viens de vous dire, mais celle que j'aime aussi le plus.  
Ne me blâmer pas, j'ai 17 apès tout.

Cette dernière facette de moi est connut par Ginny avent tout, mais aussi Harry et Ron, un peu moins par Dan et Simus.  
Je fais tout pour la cacher un maximum. Pas que j'ai honte, loin de là, mais j'aime ma réputation d'intello, légèrement coincé du cul comme on dit. Je peux donc faire pas mal de blague [discrètement bien sûr] et toujours être hors de cause. Bah oui, pourquoi une jeune fille aussi respectueuse et intelligente [d'après McGonagall] irais jeter un sort a Pansy Parkinson pour qu'elle reste coller à sa chaise … Impossible.  
Et pourtant …  
C'est là qu'interviennent souvent Dan, Simus ou encore Ron. Je ne compte même plus le nombres de réprimandes ou encore heures de retenues qu'ils ont eu grâce [ou peut être à cause] de moi.  
Harry a deviné mon autre partie, pour son plus grand plaisir, je dois avouer.  
Ginny quant à elle, est mon amie, c'est elle-même qui me dévergonde plus que je ne le suis déjà. Vous connaissez le jeu Cap ou pas Cap ? Sûrement.  
Bah, c'est notre jeu préféré, notre passe temps. Je ne préfère même pas vous dire que je me suis déjà retrouvée à 5h du mat' en sous-vêtement dans le parc de Poudlard sous la neige, ou encore à effacer le tableau de Rogue alors qu'il viennait tout juste d'écrire la potion du jour.

Mais tout ce quotidien tranquille fut chamboulé par une sixième personnes. Vous allez me dire que cinq ou six personnes c'est exactement la même chose. Mais quand la sixième personnes s'appel Drago Malfoy, cela change tout.

L'histoire commenca, quand je deviens préfet-en-chef. Génial ? Oui, mais non. Oui car c'est le rêve de chaques éléves, mon rêve et Non, parce que Malfoy etait mon homologue, et que ce dernier a commencé à découvrir l'autre Hermione.  
Ce très cher Serpentard a donc mis en place un jeu, mais absolument pas le même jeu qu'avec Ginny, qui était distractif, loin de là, le genre de jeu où l'on est prit dans son amour propre et où l'on enchérit à chaques fois un peu plus, repoussant ses propres limites au plus loin.

Me voila donc partie dans un jeu de séduction avec Drago Malfoy, un apollon arrogent que je déteste. Le but est assez simple, il faut faire craquer l'autre.  
Je vais donc passer sous silence les petites tenues affriolantes que je portais en temps que « pyjama » ou encore les fois où je perdais accidentellement ma serviette qui entourait ma poitrine pour la rattraper vaguement au niveau des hanches, laissant le loisir à Malfoy d'admirer ma chute de rein.  
Bien sûr, Malfoy n'était pas non plus en reste de son coté, et débordait d'imagination.

Ce jeu nous mena loin. Plus loin que je l'aurais imaginée, mais sens pour autant arriver dans les extrêmes.  
Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Drago Malfoy. Cette question revient souvent sur le tapis, par certaines filles, jalouses que je puisse avoir un apparemment privé avec le « dieu du sexe » ou d'autres simplement friandes des derniers potins du château [je ne citerai absolument pas Paravati Patil dans ce cas là.].  
Malfoy et moi avions fixé des règles, implicite certes, mais même si elles n'avaient jamais été prononcé, on les respectait à la lettre. Coucher ensemble avait donc été banni. Non pas parce que ça ne m'aurait pas plus, loin de là [je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas la petite vierge effarouchée de Poudlard] mais parce que cela aurait enlevé du charme de notre jeu.  
Devenir l'obsession, le fantasme, le spectre de l'autre, sans jamais pouvoir l'avoir … Voilà à quoi ce résume notre jeu. Rendre accro, jusqu'à tombée accro.  
Etre accro.  
Ca résume bien mon état.  
Mais attention, il ne faut pas confondre dépendance et aimer. Je n'aime pas Drago Malfoy. J'aime son corps qui m'est défendu, j'aime l'excitation qui monte en moi lorsqu'il s'approche pour me rendre, très certainement, la monnaie de ma pièce, j'aime notre jeu.

Vous vous demandez, où va menner ce jeu alors ? Où est le Happy end ? Il n'y en aura pas.  
Je resterais Hermione Granger, le rat-de-bibliothèque, aux yeux des autres, blagueuse hors paire pour des malheurs, complice d'un jeu ordinaire pour certains ou encore séductrice pour d'autres.  
Je deviendrais Auror et lui Mangemort, on se rencontrera sur les champs de bataille, et malgré les années qui auront passé, la tension sexuel entre nous deux n'aura pas diminué.

Je ne connaîtrais jamais ce que c'est d'avoir un Malfoy dans son lit et il restera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours mon fantasme, mon obsession, mon spectre, mais ce qui m'enchante le plus dans tout ça, c'est que je serais la seule femme que Malfoy désira, désire, et désirera toujours ... et qu'il n'aura jamais...

**_FIN._**

* * *


End file.
